


What do i say to me? (How do i do?)

by Slvia165



Series: Ghosting [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slvia165/pseuds/Slvia165
Summary: Todas las historias tienen dos versiones. Sabiendo una de ellas, ¿Querrías saber la otra?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Ghosting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055606
Kudos: 5





	What do i say to me? (How do i do?)

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que esto cuenta como la parte dos del anterior oneshot Satzu que hice?

“El Señor dijo que ayudar al prójimo, es ayudarse a sí mismo. Así que hermanos, compartamos la palabra del Señor, ayudemos a quien lo necesite, porque no sabemos si nosotros necesitaremos ser ayudados la próxima vez. Ir con paz y que Dios os bendiga, nos veremos el próximo domingo.”

Sana era una niña curiosa, pero había aprendido a las malas que no le estaba permitido hablar durante la misa, así que si tenía alguna duda, debía esperar hasta que el párroco diera por terminada la plegaria e ir entonces a preguntarle.

“¿Padre Choi?” Dijo tirando suavemente de la sotana del párroco.

“Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?” Le sonrió dulcemente.

“Estoy bien, gracias.” Le sonrió de vuelta “Pero tengo una pregunta.”

“Claro hija, cuéntame.”

“¿Qué quiere decir ayudar al prójimo?”

“Eres una niña muy curiosa, ¿eh?” Soltó una pequeña carcajada a la vez que le daba un suave toque en la punta de la nariz, haciendo reír a Sana también “Sentémonos y te lo explico tranquilamente.”

“Pero papá y mamá me reñirán…”

“No si les digo que has estado conmigo.” Le guiñó un ojo, al momento Sana se tranquilizó.

El padre Choi le extendió la mano, la cual Sana tomó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Fueron hasta los tronos dispuestos tras el altar en el frente de la iglesia, el padre sentándose en su trono, tomando a Sana en brazos y sentándola en su regazo.

“Bien hija, ¿no sabes que quiere decir ayudar al prójimo?” Sana negó con la cabeza “Significa que debes ayudar a quien lo necesite. A veces es solo hablando con esa persona, a veces es un abrazo, pero hay veces que lo que esa persona necesita es un amigo. ¿Serías amiga de alguien que lo necesita?”

“¡Por supuesto!” Exclamó de inmediato, haciendo reír al párroco.

“Eso está bien niña, ¿me contarás el domingo que viene si has hecho un nuevo amiguito?”

“¡Lo haré!”

El párroco sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo un poco para después bajarla al suelo.

“Nos vemos la semana que viene. Con Dios, Sana.”

“Con Dios padre Choi.”

* * *

Esa era su oportunidad, _¿serías amiga de alguien que lo necesita?_ Obviamente si, Sana quería ayudar a esa niña, Sana quería _ayudar al prójimo_. Así sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a la niña.

“¿Qué haces ahí parada?” La niña se sobresaltó “Perdón, no quería asustarte.”

“No pasa nada.”

“¿Qué haces ahí parada?” Preguntó curiosa, no todos los días veías a una niña a lo alto de un río, simplemente observándolo.

“Estoy mirando el río.”

“¿Por qué?”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Es más divertido verlo de cerca. ¿Por qué no bajas a la orilla?”

Pudo ver como la niña arrugaba su cara y la miraba como la peste. “Podría resbalarme, caerme y hacerme daño. Además de mancharme la ropa y mi mamá me reñiría además de todo.”

“Hablas mucho.” Dijo ignorando todo lo que la niña le había dicho, intentando pensar en alguna opción para hacerla sonreír “¡La última en llegar a la orilla es un huevo podrido!”

“¡No soy ningún huevo podrido!”

Empezó a bajar lentamente por la colina, dándole tiempo a la niña para que bajara a su ritmo. Con lo que no contaba Sana, es que la niña al cabo de los segundos la acabaría adelantando, llegando la primera a la orilla del río.

“¡Já! ¡Te dije que no era ningún huevo podrido!” Dijo riendo, misión cumplida.

Feliz por haber cumplido su cometido, Sana se agachó junto al río, pensando en otra cosa que hiciera sonreír a la niña.

“¿Sabías que hay cangrejos?”

“No hay cangrejos.”

“¡Claro que si los hay!” Alzar la voz no entraba en sus planes, de hecho nunca lo hacía porque enfadaba a papá, y ver a papá enfadado era lo último que quería.

Escuchó como la niña soltó un soplido y la vio acercarse poco a poco a la orilla.

“No veo ningún cangrejo…”

“Yo si los veo.”

“¿Dónde?”

“¡Aquí!”

No pudo evitarlo y empezó a pellizcar y reír antes que la niña, podía notar como intentaba separarse de ella, pero al final se unió a la batalla de pellizcos.

“¿Ves? Te dije que había cangrejos. Me llamo Sana.” Su padre siempre decía que para mostrar confianza, debían realizar un choque de manos, así que le acercó la mano a la niña.

“Yo me llamo Tzuyu.” La niña, Tzuyu, le cogió la mano.

Al momento escuchó la voz de una mujer acercándose, dio por supuesto que sería la madre de Tzuyu y sus suposiciones tuvieron respuesta cuando escuchó a la mujer reñir a Tzuyu por llenarse de barro.

Realmente se lo había pasado bien, el padre Choi tenía razón, ayudar al prójimo significa ayudarse a sí mismo. Y ahora además había hecho una amiga, Tzuyu era una niña que había necesitado su ayuda y Sana la ayudó siendo su amiga. No podía esperar más para que fuera domingo de nuevo.

* * *

“¡Padre Choi! ¡Padre Choi! ¡He ayudado al prójimo!”

La alegre voz de Sana, interrumpió la conversación del párroco junto a sus monaguillos, haciéndolos sonreír a todos por tan tierna interrupción.

“¿Vamos a mi sillón y me cuentas?”

“¡Sí!”

Sana esperó pacientemente a que el párroco terminara de hablar y una vez sucedió, le tendió su mano, Sana cogiéndola al momento. Tal y como hicieron la semana anterior, el padre se sentó en su trono, dejando a Sana en su regazo mientras le hacía caricias en el pelo.

“Dime hija, ¿Cómo es eso de que has ayudado al prójimo?”

“Padre Choi, usted dijo la semana pasada que debíamos ayudar a otras personas, aunque si lo único que necesitaban era un amigo, ¡y lo hice!” Sana sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes.

“Me alegra muchísimo escuchar eso, ¿me cuentas que hiciste?”

“¡Por supuesto!”

Y Sana lo hizo, le explicó con el máximo flujo de detalles que era capaz de nombrar, tan ensimismada en su propio relato, que no pensaba siquiera en el rumbo de las manos del Padre Choi.

* * *

Hacía dos años que Sana siguió el mandado del Padre Choi y decidió ayudar a Tzuyu, dándose cuenta de que Tzuyu agradecía que fuera su amiga, y ahora estaban ambas a punto de empezar su primer día de la escuela primaria.

Desde el principio, Sana se dio cuenta de que Tzuyu podía ser alta, pero era una niña muy sensible. Siempre alzaba la voz por las dos y Tzuyu siempre se lo agradecía, Sana sentía que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Había veces en las que algunos niños estúpidos molestaban a su amiga, y ella nunca lo dejaba estar. Tal vez hizo más travesuras de las que debería, pero todo fuera por ayudar a Tzuyu.

También se dio cuenta de algo, Tzuyu era como Dios. El Padre Choi describía a Dios como un gran ser inteligente, cálido y maravilloso. Tzuyu era todo eso, así que para Sana, Tzuyu era como Dios. Pero definitivamente no era Dios, porque Dios recibía todo el mundo con los brazos abiertos, y Tzuyu nunca dejaba que se le acercaran demasiado.

“¡Vamos Tzuyu! ¡Tienes ya seis años y-!”

“Tú también tienes seis.”

“¡Y ya somos mayores!” Sana sabía que aunque Tzuyu hablara a la vez que ella, no era su intención interrumpirla “Hay veces en la vida que debemos tomar riesgos.”

“¿Qué significa eso?”

“No lo sé, lo escuché de una película que estaba viendo papá anoche.” Tzuyu murmuró un pequeño ‘oh’ y asintió suavemente “Hoy haremos muchísimos amigos, ¡montones!”

Podía ver la duda en la cara de Tzuyu y lo odiaba. Odiaba cuando Tzuyu no se sentía bien porque sentía que estaba fallando en su misión, y Sana se había tomado muy en serio ser amiga de Tzuyu. Sin saber que más hacer, recurrió a su última, pero mejor, opción. Sana sabía que Tzuyu no podía resistir cuando sonreía tan ampliamente que podía ver todos sus dientes, así que lo hizo. Tzuyu no tardó ni diez segundos en seguirla.

Fue un buen primer día, tal y como había le había dicho a Tzuyu, hizo montones de amigos. Quería que todos fueran sus amigos y al parecer toda la clase querían ser su amiga, todo lo que ella había deseado, se estaba haciendo realidad.

Sana fue asignada en una mesa con dos niñas más, Jeongyeon y Jihyo, dos niñas tan diferentes como iguales. Jeongyeon era alta, Jihyo era bajita. Jeongyeon llevaba el pelo recogido, Jihyo lo llevaba suelto. Algo que tenían en común es que a ambas le encantaba molestar a la otra. Sana podía ver que detrás de sus pequeñas peleas, su amistad era inquebrantable. Sana quería que su amistad con Tzuyu fuera tan fuerte como la de Jeongyeon y Jihyo.

Su felicidad se terminó rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que Tzuyu salió corriendo de su clase hacia el baño. Cuando Sana llegó al baño, se le partió el corazón, podía escuchar los sollozos de Tzuyu desde uno de los cubículos.

“¿Tzuyu?” Dijo en voz baja “¿Puedo pasar?” Tzuyu abrió la puerta y abrazó fuertemente a Sana.

Diciendo la verdad, Tzuyu la estaba apretando demasiado y le estaba haciendo daño, pero en lugar de quejarse, la abrazó de vuelta con fuerza.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Tzuyu negó con la cabeza “Está bien, esperaré a que estés lista.”

Tzuyu nunca le contó nada.

* * *

Hacía tres años que Sana siguió el mandado del padre Choi y dos desde que se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía como si ser amiga de Tzuyu fuera su misión, sino que el Señor la había enviado a su vida para que no estuviera sola, y ahora estaban ambas a punto de empezar su primer día del último año de la escuela primaria.

Tzuyu estaba nerviosa, Sana lo estaba el doble.

Tzuyu finalmente le habló sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Nayeon, una chica de su clase y casualmente amiga de Jeongyeon y Jihyo, la molestaba todos los días sin falta. Sana había notado un patrón en Nayeon dentro de lo que ella podía ver. La molestaba dentro de clase y en los pasillos, nunca en el patio.

Sana sabía que Tzuyu no quería que dijera nada, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como una indeseable como lo era Nayeon, la seguía molestando siempre. No iba a negar que algunas veces se arrepentía de como salían sus charlas con el director, porque siempre acababan con el director enrevesando sus palabras. Y claro, Sana tenía solo 11 años, no es como si pudiera hacer gran cosa.

La cosa cambió un día cuando Nayeon se propasó y los padres de Tzuyu fueron a enfrentar al director ellos mismos. No iba a mentir, cuando vio las caras enfadadas de los señores Chou, supo que debería seguir defendiendo a Tzuyu durante más tiempo.

Jeongyeon y Jihyo eran buenas, Sana sabía que lo eran. Entonces, ¿Por qué son amigas de Nayeon? Nayeon no es buena. Había otra niña, Momo, la cual también iba con ellas, pero Nayeon siempre se burlaba de ella por ser japonesa y además se burlaba del idioma. Sana, al ser japonesa también se sentía insultada, ¿Por qué Momo no hacía nada? ¿Por qué Momo le reía sus “gracias”? Sana podía ver lo mucho que le afectaba todo lo que decía Nayeon, ¿Por qué no hacía nada?

Tzuyu fue la primera en ofrecerle a Momo si quería ir con ellas, si quería que fueran amigas, pero Momo siempre decía que no y volvía a su grupito.

Este año, sin embargo, comenzó diferente.

Tzuyu salió sonriendo de su clase junto a dos chicas muy bajitas, hablaban entre las tres muy animadamente y por algún motivo, eso enfurecía a Sana. Tzuyu era amiga suya, no de esas dos chicas. Era Sana quien hacía reír así a Tzuyu, no ellas.

Tenía que hablar con el padre Choi.

* * *

“Padre, vengo a confesarme.”

“Por supuesto hija, vamos.”

Sana dejó que el padre Choi caminara delante de ella, entrando después de el al confesionario.

“Dime niña, ¿Por qué quieres confesarte?”

Sana respiró hondo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba temblando.

“Padre Choi, ¿se acuerda de años atrás una de las plegarias que hizo? Te trataba sobre ayudar al prójimo, usted me preguntó que si yo quería ayudar al prójimo y le dije que sí. Entonces conocí a mi mejor amiga, Tzuyu. Lo hacemos todo juntas, pero…”

“Adelante hija, Dios no juzga tus elecciones.”

“Siempre hemos sido Tzuyu y yo, ¿sabe? Siempre las dos contra todos. Hoy ha sido el primer día de la escuela, pero Tzuyu ha hecho nuevos amigos, ¿y supongo que me ha dolido?”

“¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?”

“No lo sé.” Dijo pasándose las manos por la cara, muy frustrada con ella misma.

“¿Sabes lo que creo que te pasa?”

“¿El qué?”

“Tienes miedo a perder a tu amiga. Tienes ese sentimiento de inseguridad porque nadie nunca había aparecido antes. ¿Me equivoco?”

Sana dejó que sus palabras inundaran su mente, en realidad tenía sentido. El padre Choi tenía razón. Siempre habían sido solo ellas dos, así que ahora al venir esas dos niñas nuevas, se sentía amenazada.

“Tal vez… Podría hacerme amigas con ellas también.”

“¡Eso es! ¿No sería maravilloso compartir tu felicidad con el resto de gente? ¿Compartir el mensaje del señor?”

“Si, tiene razón padre Choi. Muchísimas gracias.”

“No hay de que hija mía. Ve con Dios.”

“Con Dios, padre.”

Tenía que ser eso. Sana solo estaba insegura porque Tzuyu nunca había mostrado interés en hacer amigos, así que solamente eran tonterías en su cabeza. Sí, todo estaba bien.

* * *

Hacía tres años que Sana siguió el mandado del padre Choi, cuatro desde que el Señor había enviado a Tzuyu a su vida y dos desde que se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar mirar a Tzuyu e imaginar cómo se sentiría besarla, y ahora estaban ambas a punto de empezar su primer día del último año de la escuela media.

Los pensamientos de Sana en los últimos años habían cambiado muchísimo. Mediante se iba haciendo mayor, sus instintos iban cambiando también y eso la asustaba. Dahyun y Chaeyoung se habían vuelto un grupo, bueno, más o menos. Nayeon seguía siendo un grano en el culo y en lugar de pararla, Sana solo quería envolver a Tzuyu en un abrazo. En lugar de decirle cuanto la apreciaba, quería decirle cuanto la quería. En lugar de hablar sobre todo y nada, quería besarla sin ningún tipo de contexto. 

Sana tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Había crecido siempre con la idea de que la gente que le gusta su mismo sexo, iría al infierno y Sana no quería ir al infierno. Sana sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal, pero ya no sabía que hacer para dejar de sentirse así hacia su amiga.

Sana podía notar algo en Dahyun y Chaeyoung. Cuando las veías, podías sentir ese aura de libertad que emanaban, y eso la asustaba también. Sana tenía sus dudas, pero rápidamente fueron resueltas cuando escuchó sin querer una conversación entre ellas en la biblioteca.

“¿Has visto a Mina hoy?” Susurró Chaeyoung.

“¿Cómo no quieres que la vea? Estoy segura de que así es como te reciben en el cielo.” Susurró de vuelta Dahyun.

¿Mina? ¿Myoi Mina? Alguna vez se la había cruzado en los pasillos, parecía buena chica. ¿Qué tenía Mina para que dijeran eso? Realmente no llevaba nada diferente, llevaba el mismo uniforme que todas… O tal vez fuera su pelo recogido que dejaba expuesto su cuello y-

No. Definitivamente no. ¿Ellas también? Tenía que evitar que Tzuyu se siguiera juntando con esas dos.

Sana estuvo distraída por el resto del día, pero Tzuyu nunca dijo nada al respeto. Sabía cuándo Sana necesitaba estar en silencio con sus pensamientos, y ese era uno de esos momentos. Pero al parecer tenía algo muy importante a decir, ya que al cabo del rato de estar sentadas en su lugar junto al río, habló.

“¿Sana?”

“¿Mhm?”

“Tengo algo que decirte.”

Sana decidió terminar rápidamente el último sorbo del zumo que se estaba bebiendo y estando sentada en el suelo, giró sobre si misma, poniendo toda su atención en Tzuyu.

“Claro, dime.”

“¿Te acuerdas de Myoi Mina?”

“Es la chica de los lunares de tu clase, ¿Cierto?”

“Si, ella es.”

“¿Le pasa algo?”

Sana vio como Tzuyu empezaba a jugar con sus dedos, reconociendo ese gesto que hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa y le cogió sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos, sabiendo que ese gesto lograba calmarla.

“Creo que me gusta.”

“A mí también me gusta, es buena chica.”

“No Sana, me gusta, románticamente hablando.”

El corazón de Sana paró un milisegundo. ¿Tzuyu también? ¿Qué demonios tenía esa tal Mina que atraía a todo el mundo? Con la cantidad de chicos que hay en su instituto, no podía ser posible que a todas le gustaran la misma chica. La misma **chica**. En un momento de rabia, soltó sus manos, viendo como la expresión de Tzuyu se torcía

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tzuyu?” Preguntó seriamente.

“¿Está mal qué me guste una chica?”

“¡Por supuesto que si Tzuyu! ¿A caso nunca has escuchado a papá? Los homosexuales irán al infierno, no puede gustarte una chica siendo tu una chica, ¡va en contra de la naturaleza!”

“Yo… Vale, está bien, perdón por decírtelo. No volveré a hacerlo nunca más.”

“No Tzuyu, has hecho bien. Ahora que lo sé, puedo ayudarte a quitarte esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza. No te preocupes, solo estás confundida, una vez mamá me dijo que le pasó lo mismo cuando tenía mi edad. Pero eso es lo que es, solamente confusión que viene con la edad. Tenemos trece años Tzuyu, no pasa nada por pensar esas cosas, está mal si de veras piensas que está bien.”

Realmente, Sana se sentía la persona más hipócrita del mundo. ¿Cómo podía ir diciéndole eso a Tzuyu cuando ni ella misma seguía sus propias palabras? No había dicho ninguna mentira, su padre siempre entraba en cólera cada vez que en las noticias decían algo sobre las personas homosexuales, gritando barbaridades y llamándolos por nombres que no debería llamar nadie a nadie nunca por ninguno de los motivos.

Sana estaba cansada, solo quería volver a casa y tumbarse en su cama para no hacer nada por el resto de la tarde. Pero sus planes se vieron torcidos cuando cierta persona apareció en su vista.

“Hey Sana.”

“Hola… Nayeon.”

“Oye, quería disculparme contigo, ¿sabes?” Nayeon puso una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo, dándole un pequeño apretón “¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco alterada.”

“Si, todo bien.”

Sana no sabía a qué venía eso ahora, ¿Por qué disculparse con ella y no con Tzuyu? De todas maneras, decidió aceptar sus disculpas, las palabras del padre Choi resonaban en su cabeza. _Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad_. Tal vez esta fuera la segunda oportunidad de Nayeon. Si, tenía que serla.

“De hecho no. ¿Has visto a Tzuyu? La llevo esperando un rato y ya habéis salido todos los de clase.”

“Pues en realidad si, la he visto irse junto a la enana esa con la que vais a veces, esa de los ojos grandes."

“¿Irse? ¿Qué te refieres con que la has visto irse?” ¿Qué demonios hacía Chaeyoung con Tzuyu? ¿Encima a solas?

“No lo sé, pero si te digo la verdad, yo de ti tendría cuidado con esa niña. No tiene una muy buena fama, si sabes a lo que me refiero.”

Si, Sana sabía a lo que se refería. Tiempo atrás habían encontrado a Chaeyoung en uno de los baños besándose con otra estudiante, la cual nadie logró reconocer. Así que al momento, Chaeyoung se ganó el mote de lesbiana de mierda.

“Se lo diré, muchas gracias Nayeon.”

“No hay de qué.” Dijo sonriendo “Oye, ¿Por qué no te vienes alguna vez con nosotras a la hora del almuerzo?”

“Lo pensaré.”

Nayeon le sonrió y salió del instituto, dejando a Sana muy confundida.

_Sana_

_Tzuyu?_

_Dónde estás?_

_He preguntado a gente de tu clase y todos han dicho que no estabas_

_Donde te has metido?_

_Nayeon me acaba de decir que te vio salir hoy pronto con Chaeyoung_

_Es eso verdad?_

_Sabes que esa chica no es… normal_

_Contéstame porfavor estoy preocupada_

_Tzu_

_Hey Sana_

_Estoy bien_

_Si estoy con Chaeyoung, pero no te preocupes, no me ha hecho nada_

_Sabes que no te puedes fiar de lo que diga Nayeon_

_Puedes ir tu sola a casa? Iré luego más tarde a nuestro lugar_

_Sana_

_Está bien…_

_Solamente me ha parecido que se había preocupado por ti Tzu_

_La gente puede cambiar_

_Tal vez está arrepentida_

_Tzu_

_Podemos dejar de hablar de ella?_

_Por favor_

_Sana_

_Claro_

_Perdón_

_Nos vemos en nuestro lugar entonces?_

_Tzu_

_Si_

_Nos vemos_

Sana necesitaba hablar urgentemente con alguien. ¿Tal vez el padre Choi la ayudaría?

* * *

“Padre necesito confesarme.”

“¿Oh? ¿A que vienen tantas prisas hija? Bueno, si tanto lo necesitas, vamos.” Dijo el ahora ya bastante mayor padre Choi.

El padre Choi tenía una costumbre, y esa era que siempre que caminaba al lado de alguna de sus seguidoras, él siempre ponía su mano en la baja espalda de la seguidora. Sinceramente, eso hacía sentir asqueada a Sana, ¿Por qué tenía que poner sus manos encima suya sin su permiso?

Una vez dentro del confesionario, el padre hizo silencio, dejando a Sana su tiempo para formular su confesión.

“Creo que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga.” Dijo de sopetón.

“¿Mejor amiga? Sana, eso no es posible.”

“Lo sé, sé que está mal, pero no sé qué hacer, quiero dejar de sentirme así.” No pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar. Tal vez contarle _eso_ al padre Choi no había sido la mejor idea.

“Sana, sabes que ese es un pecado horrible. Me alegra que me hayas contado esto y que quieras hacer algo al respeto. Puedo hablar con tus padres para que-“

“¡No! ¡Por favor lo que sea menos decírselo a mis padres!” Podía sentir el pánico empezando a apoderarse de la situación.

“Hija mía...”

“Por favor… No lo haga…”

* * *

“¡Eres un monstruo!”

Sana gritó de dolor cuando el cinturón impactó sobre su cuerpo.

“¡Hay miles de cosas que podrías haber hecho! ¡Miles!” Gritó su padre dándole otro latigazo “Eres joven, Sana, tienes curiosidad, eso lo entiendo. Pero, digo yo, ¿no podrías haber ido a por el alcohol? ¿Tabaco? Hubiera preferido mil veces que hubieras vuelto drogada un día a casa. Cualquier cosa, ¡menos esto!”

Nunca en su vida había visto Sana a su padre tan enfadado, y tenía toda la maldita razón. Realmente hubiera sido mejor si hubiera bebido o tomado algo, pero no, tenía que gustarle una chica.

El padre Choi no cumplió con su palabra, obviamente. Al terminar su conversación, lo vio coger su teléfono y llamó a alguien. Para su desgracia, tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que era su padre y justamente estaba haciendo lo único que le pidió que no hiciera.

Los latigazos dolían, dolían muchísimo, pero lo que más le dolió a Sana fue ver como su madre se quedó mirando sin hacer nada.

“Tenía mis sospechas.” Dijo su padre recogiendo el cinturón, de la hebilla caían pequeñas gotas de sangre “Por eso, decidí adelantarme. Vas a ir a un retiro de conversión.”

“Por favor, no…”

Sana vio cómo su padre se quedaba mirando la hebilla del cinturón, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

“Como has sido una buena chica siempre, te voy a dar a elegir.” Dijo agachándose a su nivel “O dejas de ir con esa amiga, la alta esa, o vas al retiro.”

¿Dejar de ser amiga de Tzuyu? Pero si eso era lo mejor que tenía ahora mismo en su vida, no podía no ser amiga de Tzuyu. Debía tomar una decisión.

“Está bien. Dejaré de ir con Tzuyu.”

“Espero que cumplas tu palabra o ya sabes las consecuencias.”

Esa noche, Sana lloró hasta desmayarse del cansancio y el dolor.

* * *

Hacía tres años que Sana siguió el mandado del padre Choi, cuatro desde que el Señor había enviado a Tzuyu a su vida, dos desde que se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar mirar a Tzuyu e imaginar cómo se sentiría besarla y tres desde que su espalda quedó llena de cicatrices las cuales le recordaban cada día que no podía ser nada de Tzuyu, y ahora estaban ambas a punto de empezar su primer día del segundo año de escuela secundaria.

La situación en casa no había mejorado, al contrario, su casa se había transformado en un infierno. Su devoción empezó a flaquear, las palabras del padre Choi ya no tenían tanto sentido como solían tenerlo, lo peor era tener que ir cada lunes a confesarse -una obligación más impuesta por su padre- y tener que revivir cada vez que tuvo que darle esquinazo a Tzuyu.

Debido al miedo impuesto por su padre, dejó de ser amiga de Dahyun y Chaeyoung nada más empezar los rumores de la última, no podía permitir que llegaran a los oídos de su padre sabiendo que eran amigas.

Sana no tenía miedo, vivía con miedo. También se dio cuenta de que Tzuyu cada vez se le escapaba de sus manos y se iba más con las dos enanas, sintiéndose inútil por no poder hacer nada al respeto. Solamente quería que estuviera segura y libre de esos pensamientos. Tzuyu y Sana eran un pack. Las dos iban juntas, si o si, desde siempre. Pero las palabras de su padre seguían grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

Sana había prometido a Tzuyu que serían amigas para toda la vida y no quería romper su promesa por culpa de su padre. Así que tras pedirle permiso a su padre, le dijo a Tzuyu de ir a la misma universidad, así nunca tenían que estar separadas. El problema vino cuando Tzuyu no estaba siendo precisamente… colaborativa.

“¿Qué te parece la general?” Preguntó alzando el panfleto.

“No está mal, pero no tienen ningún programa sobre veterinaria.”

Chasqueó la lengua algo molesta “Siguiente entonces.”

“¿Y si miramos universidades más lejanas? No me convence ninguna de estas.” Dijo Tzuyu pasándose las manos por la cara. Llevaban horas mirando panfletos y no habían avanzado en nada.

“¿Más lejanas? No quiero estar tan lejos de casa, ¿y si tenemos alguna emergencia? Tenemos que estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que papá y mamá puedan venir rápidamente.”

Tzuyu frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a Sana, la cual le respondió la mirada muy confusa. ¿Por qué iba a querer estar tan lejos de casa? Sana podía necesitar a sus padres en cualquier momento, igual que Tzuyu.

“¿Me lo estás diciendo de veras?”

“Obviamente.”

“Sana, no puedes estar dependiendo de tus padres durante toda tu vida. En cierto momento te independizarás, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir cierto?”

“Por supuesto que se lo que quiere decir, no soy estúpida. Pero no tiene nada de malo tener a mis padres cerca por si acaso, digo yo.”

“No estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero Sana, necesitas aprender a dejar de depender de tus padres.”

“Mejor sigamos viendo panfletos.”

Eso también solía pasar muchas veces desde la conversación con su padre. Antes, cuando tenían una diferencia, simplemente lo hablaban y si aun así no arreglaban el malentendido, lo dejaban pasar porque su amistad valía más que una mísera opinión. Pero Sana podía notar como Tzuyu estaba cada vez más y más irritada, no sabía si por ella o con ella, pero tampoco quería descubrirlo.

Otra cosa por la cual tenían pequeñas discusiones, era por todos los fans que se estaba proclamando Tzuyu solamente por su físico.

“No son buenos para ti, no deberías aceptar una cita de nadie.”

“Ya lo sé, tampoco tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.”

Por lo que no discutían, sin embargo, era por la amistad que tenía Tzuyu con las dos chicas de su clase. No por otra cosa, sino porque sabía que no podía impedirlo, si estuviera en su mano, Tzuyu siquiera les daría una mirada. Pero no podía por culpa de su padre.

* * *

“Y con esta última plegaria damos por terminada la misa de hoy. Ir con Dios hijos míos.”

Sana esperó sentada, siempre debía ser la última en salir, dando a ver así su devoción hacia Dios -palabras de su padre, no suyas- así que siempre debía estar media hora más, sola con sus pensamientos.

“Hey, te veo aquí siempre pero nunca he podido acercarme a decirte algo hasta ahora, ¿Qué tal?”

Sana abrió los ojos cuando escuchó esa voz.

“Oh, hola Nayeon. ¿Qué haces aquí?”

Al parecer su respuesta le fue suficiente bienvenida, así que se sentó a su lado.

“La iglesia a la cual íbamos mi familia y yo está en reformas, así que el padre Jung nos recomendó venir aquí de mientras con la condición de que volviéramos una vez las obras estén terminadas.” Dijo riendo suavemente “¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viniendo a esta iglesia?”

“Toda mi vida.”

Nayeon abrió ligeramente la boca, justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar de nuevo, vio cómo se acercaba tu padre.

“Veo que ya conoces a Nayeon.” Ni siquiera un hola, nada “Ella si te va a venir bien hija, y no la otra botarate.”

“¿Oh? ¿Se refiere a Tzuyu señor? Yo también le veo algo que no me gusta nada, si le soy sincera.”

Eso alertó a Sana de inmediato. _No por favor, cállate Nayeon, CÁLLATE_.

“Si ya lo sabía yo, sabía que no era el único que lo veía. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor Nayeon?”

“Por supuesto señor.”

“¿Podrías vigilarme a mi Sana? Últimamente no está por lo que debe estar y me da miedo que caiga en hábitos que no debería.”

“Ningún problema, será un honor ayudar a Sana.”

¿Ahora habla sobre ella delante de ella ignorando completamente su existencia? Tal vez Tzuyu tenía razón y una universidad algo más lejos de casa es una buena idea.

“Muchas gracias hija.” Dijo sonriendo a Nayeon, sonrisa que se le borró cuando miró a Sana “Vámonos a casa, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.”

* * *

“¿¡Que te dije sobre ir con esa mamarracha!? Tus actos tienen consecuencias Sana, me sorprende que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta.” Chilló una vez más cuando el cinturón impactó contra su espalda. Podía jurar que ya no podía tener más cicatrices, pero al parecer se equivocaba “Una y otra y otra vez me desobedeces. No solo eso, sino que además me haces quedar en ridículo delante de toda la comunidad. ¿¡Y aun así te crees que no mereces un castigo!?”

Estaba cansada. No, estaba agotada. Los latigazos seguían uno después del otro. ¿Cuántos habían sido ya? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte tal vez?

“Este es el último aviso que te voy a dar, Sana. O te alejas de esa malnacida o te juro por Dios que el infierno no va a ser el peor lugar que vas a pisar.”

Sana despertó en el suelo del salón por culpa de los chillidos de su padre diciéndole que limpiara el charco de su propia sangre, haciéndola llegar tarde al instituto.

Las primeras horas se le pasaron terriblemente lentas, suponía que a esto era a lo que se refería su padre.

“¡Sana! ¡Por aquí!”

Nada más llegar a la cafetería se cruzó con Nayeon, haciéndole gestos para que fuera a su mesa junto a Jeongyeon, Jihyo y Momo.

“Hey, pensaba que no me habías oído.” Rió Nayeon.

“Oh sí, disculpa. Me he despertado tarde y a la vez he llegado tarde a clases y ha sido todo una reacción en cadena, todavía tengo mucho sueño.” Nayeon rió una vez más, haciendo sonreír levemente a Sana.

“Bueno ahora- Oh, ahí viene.”

El tono de repulsión de Nayeon captó su atención y miró hacia la dirección donde estaba mirando ella, descubriendo a Tzuyu la cual tenía una expresión de confusión muy notable en su rostro.

_Este es el último aviso que te voy a dar._

No, no podía hacerlo, no podía seguir de esta manera. Así que sin mover ni un musculo de su cara, dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia Nayeon.

“Anda, ¿ya no sois amigas?” Preguntó Nayeon muy interesada.

“Padre y tu tenéis razón, supongo.”

“Por supuesto que sí, eres bienvenida de venir con nosotras siempre que quieras.” Si era bienvenida, ¿Por qué se sentía como si fuera al contrario?

La decisión ya había sido tomada. No más Tzuyu.

_Tzu_

_Sana?_

_Estás bien?_

_He visto que estabas con Nayeon_

_Sana_

_Y a ti que te importa con quien esté?_

_No eres mi dueña, no puedes controlarme_

_Tzu_

_Qué? No!_

_No me refería a eso_

_Sana_

_Lo que sea_

_Déjame en paz_

_Tzu_

_No sé qué te esté pasando, pero sigo siendo tu mejor amiga_

_Te quiero y solo quiero lo mejor para ti_

_Avísame en cuanto me necesites, vale?_

_Aunque si es de madrugada, no importa_

_Sana_

**_Leído a las 20:43_ **

* * *

Hacía tres años que Sana siguió el mandado del padre Choi, cuatro desde que el Señor había enviado a Tzuyu a su vida, dos desde que se dio cuenta de que no podía evitar mirar a Tzuyu e imaginar cómo se sentiría besarla, tres desde que su espalda quedó llena de cicatrices y dos desde que había empezado a ignorar la existencia de Tzuyu y ahora estaban ambas a punto de empezar su primer día del segundo año de escuela secundaria.

Estaría mintiendo si decía que no dolía, porque dolía muchísimo.

Se sentía perdida, sin Tzuyu no se sentía ella misma, y eso le aterrorizaba. Quería dejar de sentirse de esa manera.

“Sana voy a hacer una fiesta este fin de semana, ¿te vienes?”

Y así fue como pasaron sus dos últimos años. De casa al instituto, del instituto a casa de Nayeon y de casa de Nayeon a casa, así todos los días menos los fines de semana, los cuales los pasaba de fiesta en alguna de las casas de Nayeon. ¿Cómo le daban permiso sus padres? No tenía ni idea, siquiera sabía si tenía permiso, pero eso no le importaba a Sana.

Tras la quinta fiesta, Nayeon logró convencerla de beber de su vaso de vodka, haciéndola estremecer y toser al momento, escuchando a Nayeon carcajeándose. Pero aun así, bebió de nuevo, y una vez más hasta que al día siguiente al despertar lo único que podía recordar era como Nayeon seguía sacando botellas de la bodega de la casa.

“¿Cómo vas con la resaca?” Preguntó Nayeon riendo a la vez que se tiraba encima de la cama donde estaba Sana tumbada, haciéndola gruñir.

“Siento como si mi cabeza fuera el Himalaya y todos los montañeros estuvieran haciendo una caravana clavando sus botas en mi cabeza.”

“Wow, curiosa comparación. Pero bueno, aprovecha que es domingo y no tenemos nada que hacer.”

Pero ahí estaba el problema, Sana si tenía cosas que hacer. Tenía muchísimos deberes atrasados, trabajos sin presentar, exposiciones en la próxima semana, exámenes por los que debía estudiar si quería siquiera sacar un cinco…

Nada de eso importaba porque estaba en casa de Nayeon y era domingo.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó muy rápido para ella, en apenas unos meses iba a cumplir los 18 e iba a ir a la universidad con Tzu- Vale, tenía que hacer algo al respeto. Pero los planes no fueron bien cuando Sana se fijó por primera vez en Tzuyu desde que la empezó a ignorar dos años atrás.

_¿¡Esa es Tzuyu!? ¿¡Qué le darán de comer los señores Chou!?_

Ahora mismo entendía a la perfección a todos los chicos que iban babeando por Tzuyu desde hace años, ¿tan ciega estaba? ¿Tanto se había perdido? Definitivamente sí, porque Tzuyu sin duda había crecido un par de centímetros por lo menos y estaba más hermosa que nunca. ¿Su piel había sido siempre así de morena? ¿O tal vez se ha bronceado?

_STOP_

Era precisamente por eso que empezó a ignorar a Tzuyu completamente. A los meses de silencio total por su parte, ya no se imaginaba como se debía sentir poder besar a Tzuyu, también se imaginaba como sería poder pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo y eso estaba mal, eso estaba muy mal. Así que desde ese momento decidió ignorarla por completo.

Se sintió dolida, ya que Tzuyu en ningún momento le vino a reclamar ni a pedir explicaciones, pero en realidad no estaba sorprendida, Tzuyu nunca haría eso. Sana le enseñó a ser fuerte y eso era lo que estaba haciendo Tzuyu, ser fuerte. Ser fuerte por las dos, porque Sana estaba segura de que si Tzuyu caía, Sana caería después de ella, y no podía permitirse caer con ella.

Su espalda picaba cada vez que pensaba en Tzuyu, era como un recuerdo envenenado. Pensar en Tzuyu la hacía sentirse tranquila, pero a su vez sus cicatrices -y algunas heridas todavía sin cicatrizar- le recordaban que eso era lo único que podía sacar de Tzuyu, tenerla en sus pensamientos.

Ya no quería seguir sintiendo. No por Tzuyu, no por Nayeon, no por su padre, no por nadie. Quería parar. Quería que existiera un interruptor para poder apagar el centro de sus emociones, así ya nunca más tenía que sentirse triste por no estar con Tzuyu, nerviosa por tener que estar con Nayeon y aterrada por tener que estar con su padre.

Decidió que el problema de la universidad lo resolvería una vez empezaran las clases allí, así Tzuyu no podría irse y la tendría para ella sola. Pero al parecer sus planes nunca funcionan.

Nayeon estaba que se subía por las paredes con su nueva fiesta. La fiesta del año, decidió llamarla.

_No todos los años nos graduamos del instituto, es una cosa que sucede una vez en la vida. ¡Alegra esa cara Sana!_

Y lo único que le venía a la cabeza era que si Tzuyu hubiera estado ahí en ese momento, hubiera corregido a Nayeon, diciéndole que había dicho lo mismo dos veces. Pero Tzuyu no estaba ahí, así que Sana no dijo nada y atendió la fiesta sin más.

Nayeon cumplió con su palabra de que ésta sería la fiesta del año, prácticamente todos los alumnos que se graduaban ese curso estaban ahí y estaba segura de que habían alumnos de otros institutos de la zona, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Conociéndose la casa al dedillo a estas alturas, fue directa a la bodega de los padres de Nayeon y cogió una botella de whiskey. Sin duda, era el tipo de alcohol que más detestaba, pero el que más rápido la hacía emborracharse. Así que sin pensarlo siquiera, empezó a beber grandes tragos hasta terminarse la mitad de la botella.

Para entonces, Sana ya se sentía más arriba de las nubes y para cuando eso pasaba, Nayeon le tenía reservada la habitación de sus padres reservada solo para ella.

_“Escucha, cuando sientas que has bebido un poco de más, toma esto” Dijo tendiéndole una llave “Esta llave abre la puerta de la habitación principal. No me importa que la gente entre al resto de habitaciones, pero la más grande es solo para nosotras, ¿Vale? Así que úsala cuando la necesites.”_

Nayeon podía ser buena a veces, así que no entendía porque molestaba tanto a Tzuyu.

Tzuyu.

No. Se suponía que debía estar divirtiéndose y no pensando en Tzuyu.

Pero definitivamente había bebido de más, así que haciendo caso al consejo de Nayeon, fue a la habitación principal, cayendo redonda al suelo nada más abrir la puerta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez diez o quince minutos, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse con llave. No sabía si era el alcohol o su imaginación o ambos juntos jugándole una mala pasada, pero podía jurar que era Tzuyu quien estaba delante de ella.

“¿Tzuyu?”

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero a la mención de su nombre alzó la cabeza y giró sobre sí misma. Tzuyu.

“Hola Sana, tanto tiempo.”

“¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?” Vio a Tzuyu rodar sus ojos. Tzuyu nunca había hecho eso antes.

“Estoy aquí porque llevas dos años ignorando mi existencia. Dos malditos años. ¿Tienes alguna explicación? ¿O simplemente llegó un día en el que te cansaste de mí y ya no querías ser amiga mía?”

“Mi problema es que me gustaba demasiado ser tu amiga.”

“¿Y cuál es el problema?”

“No puedo ser amiga de una asquerosa lesbiana.”

_No puedo siquiera aceptarme a mí misma, no sé cómo hacerlo contigo._

Vio la figura de Tzuyu encogerse levemente antes de ponerse erguida de nuevo, dejando a ver su máxima altura.

“Y en lugar de venir y decirme que ya no quieres seguir siendo amiga mía, te haces amiga de la que me lleva haciendo bullying desde que tengo uso de memoria y decides que su opinión es más importante que la mía. Además que si te cuento algo no me vas a creer, la vas a creer a ella.” Suspiró profundamente “Mi problema es que te fuiste sin decir nada, ¿tan difícil era terminar nuestra amistad en lugar de dejarme en vela durante años?”

Sana no sabía que decir. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿La verdad? _Hey Tzuyu, resulta que no le gustas a mi padre pero a mí me encantas así que ahora mi espalda parece una tabla de madera para cortar verduras de un restaurante y ya no puedo usar siquiera sujetadores comunes porque me duele horrores_. No, definitivamente no.

“En un momento desapareciste, me dejaste sola Sana. ¿Te haces una idea de lo vacía que me sentía? Éramos buenas amigas, éramos mejores amigas, ¿en qué momento decidiste simplemente ignorar las notificaciones de los mensajes que te mandaba a diario? ¿Tan difícil era pedirme que te dejara en paz si eso era lo que querías?”

No podía contestar, era como si su cerebro se negara a acatar órdenes y lo único que podía hacer es seguir mirando a Tzuyu mientras lloraba. ¿Tzuyu estaba llorando?

“¿Sabes lo doloroso que era ver cómo te ponías en línea y siquiera te molestabas en dejar mis mensajes en leído? No tienes ni idea de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, de todo lo que me has hecho sentir. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que pasar los próximos años en la universidad contigo sabiendo que no te importo? Las cosas no funcionan así.”

Se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo. Espera, ¿Tzuyu no quería ir con ella a la universidad? No, ese no era el plan. El plan era que iban las dos juntas. Tzuyu y Sana, Sana y Tzuyu, siempre juntas.

“Sigo aquí, pero has hecho que me pierda. Me siento como un fantasma, deambulando sola todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener que ir a casa y mentirles a mis padres sobre que hemos hecho juntas? No me acostumbro a estar sola, Sana. ¿Lo peor de todo? Ahora ya sé que no obtener respuesta es también una respuesta. ¿Qué debo decirte? ¿Qué hago?”

Quería abofetearse a sí misma por haberle provocado tantísimo dolor a Tzuyu, pero no podía hacer nada al respeto.

“Me das asco ahora,” _te adoro_ “me diste asco el primer momento que me dijiste que te gustaba esa chica de tres al cuarto “ _tenía miedo y celos_ “y me vas a seguir dando asco porque la gente como tú no es capaz de recapacitar, “ _no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú_ “viviréis en pecado toda la vida y al morir os podriréis en el infierno como los seres inmundos que sois.” _Si ese es el precio a pagar por poder estar contigo, lo acepto_.

Vio a Tzuyu suspirar y por fin la miró a los ojos. Rota. Tzuyu estaba rota, o tal vez ella lo estaba, tal vez las dos.

“Me gustas Sana, me llevas gustando años. No, mentira, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace años. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?”

Dio unos pasos hacia Tzuyu.

“Me repugnas.” _Te quiero más de lo que soy capaz de sentir_.

Tzuyu le dirigió una mirada, lágrimas cayendo sin control de sus ojos. Lo único que quería Sana era acercarse y secar sus lágrimas, calmar su dolor.

“No voy a seguir así, no voy a continuar esta situación, me he tomado la libertad de buscar otra universidad. Adiós Sana, ojalá abras los ojos de una vez.”

Sin dejar que contestara, Tzuyu se fue casi corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Sana sola de nuevo.

“Te quiero.”

Tras un suspiro cayó al suelo. Una vida sin Tzuyu no tenía sentido, que más daba ya todo. Se arrastró hasta donde había dejado la botella medio vacía y se la bebió del tirón.

_Más_.

Tambaleándose y sin saber muy bien cómo, logró bajar las escaleras sin caerse y fue hasta la bodega, abriendo otra botella. Y otra, y otra, y otra hasta que de repente ya no sentía la botella en sus manos y lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse fue un chillido.

**Author's Note:**

> Me ha dolido escribir todo esto mas que a vosotros leerlo. @PA165_ en Twitter


End file.
